


An Angel Came Down

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squall dances with Rinoa at the Midwinter Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel Came Down

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters. This is set after the game.

**An Angel Came Down**

Rinoa sighed in his arms as they whirled around the floor. Squall smiled down at her. He had gotten better at dancing since they had first met. Still, waltzing was something special for the two of them. It was part of their first meeting, and that was something Squall would never forget. And it didn't matter tonight that he actually knew the steps of the dance and that Rinoa was wearing a different dress. He had an angel in his arms tonight, and she loved him.


End file.
